


My Draco

by TheLostLibran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Timeline Fic, partially canon compliant, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: Harry always calls him 'My Draco' but Draco doesn't respond. So Harry Perseverant Potter calls Draco that until he does.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 367





	My Draco

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic is not abandoned. It's a WIP and is put on hold till June owing to my exams. I came up with this idea two nights ago and wanted to put it down before it evaporated out of my head.
> 
> I have taken some liberties while forming the chronological order of scenes from the original to suit my story better- which is why the story's only partly canon.
> 
> This work is only for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters nor do I make money from this work. Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling and WB.

Harry was 5 years old when he met Draco Malfoy for the first time. He remembers it so clearly because it was one of the few occasions when Uncle Moony didn’t tag along. Draco was also a 5 year old boy but he had neatly combed blond hair in contrast to his messy black locks and pale skin in contrast to his browner tone. He remembers nothing much about that significant day except how Draco looked and how he reacted when he called him, ‘My Draco.’

It was instinct really. Moony and Pads had always consoled him saying, ‘It’s ok, cub. It happens to all of us. It means you have magic. My Harry has magic. My Harry is special.’ And he had always thought of them as ‘My Moony’ and ‘My Pads’ in his head, even though he never said that out loud.

When he heard a loud rattling sound from a chest of drawers next to the loo he just exited and opened it to find himself overcome with a feeling of free fall, he shrieked in pain and fear before Draco alerted Pads and then impulsively wrapped his arms around Harry, shushing him gently and telling him, ‘It’s over. Sirius scolded it. You are fine!’ Harry heard Pads say something about a “boggart, Cissy” as he turned to look at his protector.

‘My Draco,’ he said, the words spilling past his lips as soon as they formed in his brain. It was unexpected but Harry didn’t regret it.

Draco looked at him wide eyed, startled and perplexed. Harry inched forwards and wrapped his arms around the other boy and repeated, ‘Thank you, my Draco.’ Draco neither responded nor reciprocated.

6 years later

Harry was 11 years old when he sat in Hogwarts Express and said his goodbyes to his parents. He remembers that day because he saw for the first time that Moony’s eyes were sad and Pads’ were outright crying. So he said he’d owl as quickly as possible. He was happy but his family wasn’t. They told him they were his godfathers. But Harry knew they were his parents. He was excited nevertheless about the new school his dads kept talking of since he turned 8.

His excitement doubled when Draco opened their compartment door and slid inside. He immediately crushed him in his tightest hug, grinning ear to ear.

‘I made new friends. They are good people. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,’ he introduced them. They both waved while Draco stood still, his gaze frozen and narrowed on Ron.

‘This is my Draco. Draco Malfoy. And he’s not like his father. My Draco’s different,’ Harry added before they could accuse. It was a habit he picked up after someone in the PreHog school they both went to beat Draco black and blue one day. Draco had no answer to Harry’s protectiveness then, nor did he have one now.

‘Meet my Draco!' Harry said again, bouncing up and down.

‘Pleasure,’ was all Draco said, politely and with a bow, just like his mother taught him. With that he also cleverly avoided responding to Harry’s “my Draco,” just like a Slytherin.

Harry was 12 years old when he saw the bloody writing on the wall. “Enemies of the heir, beware,” it said. He remembers it because he had never been so terrified in his life before, not even in that room with Quirrel last year. He heard gasps around him and saw that the students were all looking at Draco.

If they were looking at Draco, was he the heir? If Draco was the heir, was the threat on the wall a warning for him? Because they had a fight last year at the end when Gryffindor won the house cup and Hermione topped the year and Draco refused to congratulate her. He had sulked all the way back to London, didn’t wave goodbye and when he returned for the second year at Hogwarts, called her a “mudblood.”

Harry and Draco weren’t on talking terms but Harry knew he had to clear Draco’s name. It meant investigating and finding out the truth. It meant risking his house points and possible detentions with Professor Snape. It meant a Howler from home from Moony and Pads, but he decided he would do it.

Because everyone was staring at Draco as if he was wrong, as if he didn’t deserve to be there, as if he was the reason for everyone’s problems. Harry was angry and he said aloud, ‘It’s not him! The heir of Slytherin must be someone evil. My Draco isn’t evil. MY DRACO ISN'T EVIL!’ He bellowed again to drive his point home.

Dumbledore said he believed it wasn’t Draco. McGonagall gave a stern look to everyone present. Snape glared and scowled alternately, clenching and unclenching his hands. The students gulped and looked everywhere except McGonagall and Snape. But Draco didn’t move his gaze from Harry. He also didn’t have a response to Harry’s outburst.

Harry was 13 years old when Draco was hurt by Buckbeak and spent a few days in the infirmary. He remembers it because he had flown on the Hippogriff minutes before Draco, over the whole of Hogwarts grounds. He wanted to go see Draco but they still hadn’t talked to each other, so Harry didn’t know where their friendship stood. But then he realised he needn’t have bothered since he himself landed in the hospital two days later after encountering dementors in his quidditch match.

It was the best year at Hogwarts ever because Moony was teaching there. He said he “applied after the events of last year to have a closer eye on my son- on you, Harry.” Pads couldn’t be alone so he entered as Moony’s pet dog and together all three of them had caught Peter, the murderer of James and Lily Potter.

Remus taught them about boggarts and dementors, fears and patronuses, werewolves and animagi. Harry was surprised Draco couldn’t cast his patronus. He was also surprised that Draco’s boggart had been his father. When Draco didn’t move to banish his boggart, Harry did it for him. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry but when Dean started calling him weak, he looked down at the floor gritting his teeth, balling his hands into fists. Harry immediately spun around and threw a dark glance at Dean.

‘My Draco,’ he said, in clipped tones, ‘isn’t weak. I helped him because he’s my friend. It’s what he did for me once. My Draco helped me and I helped him back.’

There was a deafening silence in the room. Harry shared a look with Moony and walked out of his class. It prickled him somewhere in his chest that Draco didn’t respond and instead just kept staring at him. But he was too focussed on his anger at Dean to think of Draco's non response.

Harry was 14 years old when he saw Draco in formals for the first time. He realised Draco was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. He remembers it because of dragons and death. He fought once with the Hungarian Horntail and multiple times with the Blond Headed one. There was no reason for the latter actually. It just seemed that Draco wanted to pick on him at every opportunity. The fights lasted until Harry lost his consciousness after winning the dragon egg. When he woke up again, he saw Draco sitting next to his bed, apology written in every line of his posture. Harry patted his knee once and then Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were all on him. Draco withdrew from the room, holding Harry’s gaze until they left each other’s line of sight.

Harry was happy that Draco was no longer angry but then he himself became pissed when he got to know that Draco asked Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball. He hoped to go with him seeing that Dean and Seamus were going together. He was miserable. He didn’t have Remus to share his problems with like last year, since he got ousted from his job because of Snape. He sneaked out to meet his dads in Padfoot’s cave, instead. They were hiding there as they couldn’t come onto the school grounds to support him because of the stupid decree that didn’t allow those with creature blood into the school premises until the last task. And even with them he didn’t get the respite he had been seeking. His dads just looked on amusedly throughout his rant, sharing knowing glances with each other.

His anger reached new heights when he saw Draco and Pansy snogging, on top of his disastrous experience at the ball. But it all collapsed into a deep despair when Cedric died and Draco didn’t come to talk to him or comfort him. As Harry lay wailing on the ground, with Remus' and Sirius’ arms around him, he kept looking at a paler than usual Draco, who was trembling with fear. ‘My Draco,’ he reached out but Draco didn’t come any nearer. He cried for his lost parents, his lost school mate and his lost friend.

‘My Draco!’ he sobbed. He knew Draco didn’t hear it as he had already gone back into the castle. He knew Draco wouldn’t have responded anyway.

Harry was 15 years old when Draco started antagonising him. It wasn’t out of any childish anger or jealousy for winning the house cup or being the youngest seeker or his ability to cast a corporeal patronus or not being truthful about participating in the Triwizard Tournament, though the last one was Draco’s fault. Harry sensed open hostility. He remembers it because of the vile excuse for a witch that Umbridge had been.

Harry was troubled with dreams of Cedric dying, seeing his parents and being Voldemort’s personal football stadium at nights and Umbridge’s cruel irrational rules, training Dumbledore’s Army and avoiding Draco’s Inquisitorial Squad in the mornings. But it wasn’t enough so there had been the prophecy, Arthur Weasley almost dying and the tragic kiss with Cho. It all came to a head when he saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and rushed to make sure he was ok only to be caught by Draco.

Surprisingly, Draco shoved him through Umbridge’s floo and in the second before he disappeared in green flames, Harry locked eyes with his ex-friend. Draco’s eyes were cold and hard, filled with something Harry never saw in anyone until then. Harry knew what his own eyes were saying, though. _‘My Draco.’_ Just like he knew Draco wouldn’t respond. And proving him right, Draco turned to face the door holding a shocked Hermione strongly by her arm.

Harry was 16 years old when he became suspicious of Draco. He remembers it because it was his strangest year at Hogwarts with Snape teaching Defence, Draco being his calmest self ever and Hermoine floundering her Potions. There were quite a lot of significant changes. Slughorn taught Potions, Theo Nott isolated himself from his Slytherin friends and Harry was excelling with perfect brews. Remus said he was proud of Harry in his owl. He added Sirius was whooping with joy and was therefore in no position to send his own wishes. Ron became a “King” for his powerful Keeper skills, Harry became lucky with some Felix Felicis and they both butted heads when Ron got to know of Ginny and Harry.

The notable changes also included Harry stalking and obsessing over Draco and his look of pity just before he pushed Harry into the floo last year. While Harry was largely unaffected by many of those changes, he was beyond stupefied when he accompanied Dumbledore to retrieve the locket. The most distressing event however had been the Sectumsempra incident.

Harry didn’t mean to and didn’t know what the spell would do. When he came across loud whimpers from Myrtle’s bathroom and saw a Slytherin tie on the watery floor, he wondered which of the two unusually behaving Slytherins it belonged to. But when he realised, as he dodged a curse, that the other boy had noticed him, he fired back, confident he could get Theo Nott in no time. In the midst of the doors slamming, pipes bursting and porcelain exploding, Harry couldn’t make out the voice. When a Crucio zoomed past his shoulder, he retaliated with the Sectumsempra. His heart sank when he walked around the stalls to see Draco slashed open and lying in a pool of blood.

‘My Draco!’ he screamed as he ran to him. He cradled Draco’s head in his lap, looking helplessly as blood oozed out of the cuts. He wept like a child for hurting his friend and most beloved person. He kept muttering apologies and pressed kisses to Draco’s face until Snape rushed in and patched Draco up. They both looked at each other and then at him before Snape carted off his godson to Pomfrey. Harry lay kneeling on the wet stone floor, crying all his frustrations into his hands.

‘My Draco,’ he called out, anguish seeping out through his rough, nasal tone. There was no response. There was no Draco.

Harry was 17 years old when he realised what Draco’s stance in the war was. He remembers because all hell broke loose after Dumbledore’s death. Against explicit instructions, Harry decided to confide in Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Their carefully worked out plan failed when Yaxley accidentally discovered Grimmauld Place and all the five were forced into hiding. Hermoine, Ron and Harry spent time in the Forest of Dean, communicating with his dads at the Tonks’ residence through the two way mirror.

In his year on the run, Harry was thinking about Draco if he wasn't thinking about destroying Voldemort and his horcruxes. He often went back to contemplate on his initial years at Hogwarts and if things would have been the same had he and Draco resolved their differences earlier on, if they had just talked. Harry had an onslaught of memories and visions and thoughts every minute of every day. He was a mess of emotions, anger, grief, guilt, irritation, hopelessness, fear and vexation warring for dominance every day, each day.

Then he got caught by Snatchers. Harry felt sufficiently shocked out of his system when Draco looked him straight in the eye, dropping his mask of stony exterior to pour out years of vulnerability into Harry’s soul in the blink of an eye. Draco then refused to identify him and proceeded to shove the wands into Harry’s hand in the minutes before Dobby disapparated them all out of the Manor. ‘My Draco!’ Harry’s heart begged. But there was no time and the search continued. 

When Crabbe started the Fiendfyre in the Room of Hidden Things, Harry knew he had to go save Draco. He pulled his friend behind him and dashed through the fire. When they stumbled into the corridor, he scrambled off his broom to grab hold of Draco and pushed him against the nearby wall. He cupped Draco’s face in his hands, rested their brows together, whispered, ‘My Draco’ against his lips and planted a loud kiss on the blond boy’s forehead. He didn’t think Draco responded. He wasn’t there to hear if there had been one anyway as he sprinted downstairs soon after the kiss.

Harry was 18 years old when he saw Draco next. It took until August for the trials to conclude. He remembers it because that was when he became a godfather. To Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks’ metamorphmagus son, conceived through artificial insemination and because Tonks was desperate for a child.

‘It’s war, it’s now or never,’ Hermione told him and Ron that’s what she heard Tonks had said.

Ron swung his arm around his girlfriend and said he heard Remus wanted to help Tonks but was worried about Sirius and his lycanthropy.

Harry heard Sirius didn’t bat an eyelid and instead encouraged the pair to go ahead. His heart swelled first with pride at his Pads for his magnanimous decision, then with happiness for the little blue haired boy who had four parents and lastly with confusion when he saw a blond head at the christening.

Remus apparently invited Narcissa and Draco to the event. When Molly Weasley asked him about it he said, ‘They are Sirius’ and Andy’s family. And this is a family gathering. I wanted them to be there for my son.’ Harry bounded over to his Moony and engulfed him in his signature hug, even as Moony’s shirt got drenched from his teary face.

Towards the evening when he accidentally found himself alone in the company of Draco, he didn’t know what to say. There was a sense of comfort that the war ended in spite of the awkwardness still enveloping most everyone’s interactions. The war, destruction and losses were still fresh in everyone’s minds. Harry was almost sure Draco would walk away when he heard a soft ‘Thank you, Harry Potter.’

‘What for?’ he asked bewildered, as he turned to look at his friend who had his head in his hands.

‘For testifying on our behalf and saving us from Azkaban,’ he replied after a while.

‘Of course. I know why you did what you did. I wanted everyone to know it too. I wanted them to know that sometimes people are forced to make wrong choices, but that doesn’t make them wrong individuals. Your mother saving me and my memories of Voldemort’s visions of you forcibly Crucioing others were just a bonus on top of your refusal to identify me and helping me escape with your wand. I wanted to show them the other side of you and I did. I showed them my Draco.’

It was the longest conversation he ever had with his first ever friend and therefore looked at him expectantly. Draco didn’t meet his eyes. He didn’t respond. Harry still noticed the tightening of his posture, though.

Harry was 19 years old when he read of Draco’s achievement in the Quibbler. He remembers it because it was the day Ron proposed to Hermione. They decided to marry three years later after Ron and Harry finished their Auror training and Hermione finished her NEWTS and took up a job in the Ministry. Luna was managing Quibbler and had met fellow magizoologist Rolf Scamander. Neville and Ginny got together, George married Angelina and Molly and Arthur started recovering from the loss of Fred. He knew from Narcissa’s frequent correspondence that Draco had gone to study Potions under a French Master. The news in Quibbler was that his extensive research on the Use of Potions for Mind Healing was published in the Journal of British Potioneers, the highly respected Potions periodical.

‘I need Draco’s address in France,’ he said urgently as he rushed into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa looked up from her knitting and nodded.

She was still in confusion by the time Harry was disapparating.

‘What the-’ Draco didn’t complete whatever he was about to say as Harry flung himself into his arms.

‘I saw it! You did it! You made a name for yourself! My Draco!’ he said. Draco didn’t respond, but Harry didn’t miss that Draco neither stepped out of the embrace nor did he stop stroking his hair.

Harry was 20 years old when he kissed Draco for the first time. He remembers it not because it wasn’t like kissing Ginny or Cho, not because it was his first kiss with a guy, but because he poured his everything into that kiss. They were on a date and Harry was failing at being composed. He was worried that it was too soon, not that he would be rejected. Harry knew he wouldn’t be. Just like he knew he loved Draco.

They had started dating immediately after the war. ‘No,’ Draco liked to say. 

‘Yes,’ Harry liked to counter. He also liked to explain that their romance was unusual in that it began with them not seeing anyone, not even each other before finally going on their first date. ‘We were preparing ourselves for each other. It was a latent period.’ They used to argue some more before giving up and cuddling on the sofa. It always made Harry feel strong and safe.

Harry didn’t lack strength or confidence but he still stuttered on his way to his proposal. He barely had time to process what an idiot he looked like as he went down on one knee and held up the ring because Draco was pulling him up the next second and planting a searing kiss on his lips. It was their first kiss and they continued, oblivious to the others around them and the sounds they made as they hungrily devoured each other’s mouth, tongues tangling, exploring, fighting and food going cold on the table. When they broke apart, Draco closed his eyes, rubbed his nose along Harry’s and said, ‘Yes.’

‘My Draco,’ Harry whispered as he slipped the ring onto Draco’s finger. Draco stared at the emerald instead of responding.

6 years later

Harry and Draco are 26 now. They are never going to forget this day. They are aware of where they are standing, who’s behind them and who’s in front. They are holding hands, wearing matching tuxedos and the brightest smiles on their faces. They know Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Narcissa, Andy and Tonks are wiping their eyes. They know Teddy’s jumping behind Draco and Ron is smirking behind Harry. They know Sirius, Remus and Arthur are attempting bravery in a place and at a time it isn't needed. They know Neville, Luna, Blaise, Rolf and Pansy are smiling. They know they had just exchanged rings. They know they are looking into each other’s eyes, looking forward to their future and looking at happiness as Harry says, ‘My Draco’ and Draco replies, ‘My Harry.’ They share a deep, sensual kiss prompting loud cheers, whistles and claps from their little group of family and friends. But Harry temporarily goes deaf to it all as Draco responds for the first time. A laugh bubbles out of Draco on seeing Harry's expression. He tugs his lover close as he whispers in his ear once again, ‘My Harry.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and your thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
